Betrayed
by SilverSerenity
Summary: Serena wakes up in a world where the sailor scouts never existed. But there is an evil that threatens that she must find the scouts and unite them to defeat.And there's Darien too...
1. Default Chapter

**Betrayed**

**Prologue**

**Summary:** Serena wakes up one morning after a terrible nightmare.  But after a while she realizes that it wasn't a nightmare, but memories she had forgotten…or better yet never got to remember.  Something has changed.  She remembers the sailor scouts and all the ones she knew and loved but they don't.  She learns that the sailor scouts were never introduced.  She learns that they never met and each have their own lives.  But Serena can't live without them and struggles to bring them together somehow.  But also she learns that not only do they have their own lives, but she learns that Darien, her Darien, has married Ami.  It appears that all hope is lost for her but then she finds some familiar felines in an alleyway and it all begins…

**Disclaimer: **ooo if I owned Sailor Moon….I'd definitely own Darien too…but I guess not

**Author's Note:** This idea just came to me tonight and I had to get it down on paper somehow before I lost it.  But don't worry I've planned all the scenes that are necessary so it should be simple to write…right? lol well anyway I wasn't going to post this until I finished the epilogue for Rent a Fiance but I decided what the hell go ahead.  So anyway please read and take to the idea and review and come back for more!!!

**Dreaming**

_A voice is heard in the back of her head, much like her own but wiser and softer._

_"Serena, Serena dear.  It is time for you to remember.  Time to dream of memories past that never passed by.  The sake of the universe lies in your hands.  You must remember or all is lost."_

_Serena tosses and turns, trying to shake the voice out.  But all of a sudden she is filled with the vision of herself at age 14, in her bedroom with a talking cat._

"Now hold it in your hand and say Moon Prism Power."

"Moon Prism Power" Serena transforms into Sailor Moon "Oh I really am Sailor Moon"

"Yes"

_The scene shifts to hitting a guy on the head with a bad test paper._

"Hey watch where you are throwing! A 35?!"

"Get your nose out of my business Jerk"

_The scene shifts to an arcade where Serena is sitting with 4 other girls_

"Serena you are such a meatballhead" said Mina

"You are going to get sick eating all that junk food" said Ami

"Serena you can't be Sailor Moon when you way 300 pounds" says Rei

"Rei don't be so mean…Serena is hardly fat at all." Said Lita

"hardly!?!" says Serena

_The scene shifts to Sailor Moon on a balcony with a masked man in a tuxedo_

"Who are you?" asks Sailor Moon

"I don't know." Says Tuxedo Mask

_The scene shifts to a girl in a white gown on a balcony with a man with raven black hair in armor_

"My prince, I will always love you."

"Princess, I will always love you."

_The scene changes to present times where Serena is sitting on a bed reading a magazine while a man with raven black hair is getting dressed_

"Darien, do you really have to go to work?"

"Serena, if I don't go to work, how will I pay the bills keeping a roof over our heads."

"Well do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

"A kiss will have to do as I am late as it is."

"What are you saying…that if you weren't late you'd…"

"Serena don't tempt me please."

_The scene shifts to a wedding chapel_

"Oh Darien we are finally married my love."

"I've waited my whole life for this Serena."

Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami all fight for the boquet

_All of a sudden, a big blast fills the church with light and everyone is frozen.  It all just seems to disappear, like it was erased._

_The soft voice fills Serena's head again_

_"This is enough to get you started.  Please hurry, we are all counting on you."_

_And the dream was over._

_Serena wakes up in a cold sweat…just wondering what in the hell was that she just experienced.  Her head is full of these images.  Some that make her heart ache.  Then all of a sudden it hits her._

"Oh God."

__

**Author's Note:** Ok so I may have skipped a lot of the important stuff that happened during their life but come on that's a lot of stuff.  This is the basics.  Well anyway…aren't italics pretty haha.  Don't worry the rest of the story format won't be anything like this.  The italics represent a dream state or something like that.  Well anyway…do you like the idea?  It may be a good idea but that doesn't matter if there isn't good representation right haha.


	2. Luna

"oh God" was the only phrase that Serena could utter that morning. The words were strange enough that her husband, Greg, came in to investigate.

"Serena, is anything the matter?" asked Greg

"Greg…Ami…Darien…" Serena mumbles

"Serena, what are you talking about?"

Serena just stared at him blankly. She was very confused. She had two sets of memories in her head. One memory was one she had physical proof had happened, when she and Greg were wed. Then there was the other memory….when she married Darien…but it never happened.

"I'm just late that's all." Said Serena

"Late? Late for what?" Said Greg

"Why work of course!"

Greg bursts out laughing. "You don't work. Remember that day when we got married and I promised that I would always support you…yeah so far I'm still honoring that. Now go back to sleep…or I'm going to be late cause you look so darn cute in that nightie."

Serena laid back in her pillow, listening to Greg's retreating steps. When she heard the apartment door shut, she bolted out of bed and went to the window. As soon as Greg's car pulled away she ran into the living room. She found the phone book and looked up Shields…but there was no Darien. He must not be listed. But what was she thinking…just call him up to chat and see how his life turned out. She threw the phone book down into the floor and caught sight of the photo album, it was slightly open. She opened the book and gasped at what she saw. I suppose the flooding of the new memories faded the old ones…how could she forget their baby, or what would have been their baby if not for the car accident. She was looking at the ultrasound picture of Seth, their son. Serena was 5 months pregnant when this doctor ran a red light and smashed into the taxi she was riding in. She lost the baby, along with a month of her life. She was in a coma for 5 weeks. Greg was so concerned with Serena that he never mentioned the loss of the baby, Serena had almost forgotten she was pregnant. Greg tried to hide the photo albums that held such heart-wrenching memories. She flipped backwards and glanced through memories of her life with Greg. Their wedding in New York, their honeymoon in Hawaii. But yet it all didn't make sense. How did she end up with Greg? Greg belonged to Ami. Serena belonged with Darien. Ok so if Serena was with Greg, who was Darien with?

"Think Serena…there has got to be a simple way to find information. If only I could ask Greg for help, but what would I say to him? _Oh Greg, theres a man I'm destined to be with who isn't you, and I need you to help me find him._ Yeah that will go over beautifully." Serena said to herself. If only she could get access to Greg's computer. Greg was a high powered lawyer, and had access to all the files of the court house, that means that every doctor in Manhattan would be in that computer. "No Serena…it was just a cruel dream. You have a man here that would do anything for you and you are searching for a man who probably doesn't even live in the city anymore. No what's important is why did this dream come to you. Why now?" Serena continued to mutter to herself. She had to find Luna. Luna would be able to answer everything for her. But where would Luna be. She remembered finding Luna in an alleyway where these children were torturing her. They were picking on her because of her crescent. "Her Crescent!!!" she exclaimed. She went to Greg's computer and typed in "Purple Cat with Golden Crescent" into the search bar. She got a few dead ends and a few unmentionable addresses. But she did find one of a circus. It spoke of a magical tight-rope walking cat. There was no mention of a crescent, but magical had to lead to something. She found a number and decided to inquire as to this cat.

"Brownstone Circus of Manhattan, how can I help you?"

"Yes I'm inquiring about the Magical Cat you have in your show." Said Serena to the Phone Operator

"She's booked for birthday parties for the next two months."

"Oh no I'm not trying to book her, I'm wondering about her physical appearance."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Does she have a gold crescent moon on her forehead?"

"No, she's completely light black, almost purple."

"Then what makes her magical?"

"Well she talks, somewhat."

"She talks! Well…when's her next show?"

"She'll be appearing in the show today."

"What time is the show?"

"One O'Clock."

"I'd like one ticket to the show please."

"I'll need a major credit card and a fax number."

"Ok" said Serena as she told the operater her information. She stayed on the line until the fax came through. One O'Clock. It was ten now. It would take her an hour to get there. So she'd have to leave at 11:30, to get there early and get a good seat. Her destiny awaited her.

She arrived at Brownstone Circus at precisely 12:38 PM thanks to Traffic. But to her surprise, the stands were already full, or getting there. She couldn't believe how early people got to see a circus. She looked at the posters along the walls of the tent…and there she was. Luna was this cat. Here her name was Medina. Ok so she wasn't using her name. And her crescent wasn't there. Think Serena. She and the other scouts had never been summoned because there had been no danger. So maybe Luna had been living this life as Medina, the magical cat who talked and walked on a tightrope. Somehow in her wandering, she'd found herself in the dressing rooms of the acts. Luna had to be here somewhere. And there, next to the bearded lady, was a tent that on the list of occupants, was Medina. She'd found her. She walked inside and braced herself. "Luna?"

The cat was staring in the mirror, powdering her whiskers, when the name was uttered. The name she had nearly forgotten. Her name.

"Luna?" Serene whispered. "Luna is that really you?" Serena jumped as the cat lurched at her, hissing. "I know who you are Luna. I know what you are here to do. I know who Princess Serenity is." Serena relaxed as the cat retracted her claws and retreated.

"We can't talk here." Said the Cat. "I guess I'm quitting the show. You'll have to hide me."

"Here, get in my bag."

Just then, a security guard comes in, telling Serena that the cat has 10 minutes until showtime. Serena nods and quickly ducks under the curtain before the guard gets curious and comes back in.

Once back at her apartment, Serena lets the cat out of the bag.

"It's about time, I nearly suffocated in that bag."

"I'm sorry, but Manhattan isn't pet friendly, only if they are on a leash."

"Ok so, how do you know…those things?"

"Luna…I'm supposed to be Sailor Moon. But I guess there was never any threats so you never had to find us."

"You know who the other scouts are too?"

"Yes every single one, even the ones we wouldn't meet until years later."

"And you know who the Moon Princess is?"

"I…Sailor Moon is the moon princess. I am Queen Serenity's daughter."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Luna, why wouldn't you believe me…?"

"Why would you know all this?"

"I…I…I don't know. I had a dream. It was a dream that revealed everything to me. I woke up with all the memories I would have had. And the ones that I already had. But I can't figure out why."

"What else do you know?"

"Well, there was a friend of the scouts called Tuxedo Mask. His real identity is Darien Shields. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon will eventually become lovers, it's their destiny. Then, in the 30th Century, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask become Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion."

"Endymion….?"

"Yes, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity of the past."

"So if you are Sailor Moon, then where is Tuxedo Mask?"

"I don't know. This is why I found you. Since Sailor Moon was never summoned, Tuxedo Mask was never created."

"I don't understand."

"When you gave me the locket to transform into Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask was awakened inside of Darien to protect me. In the beginning, it was all completely new to us. I didn't know how to fight, and until we found Ami, eh Sailor Mercury, I was fighting completely alone. So whenever I was in trouble, Tuxedo Mask was summoned. Darien didn't understand what was happening to him. We never figured it out until we found all the inner scouts and all the rainbow crystals to form the silver crystal and gave us all our past memories. Not even you remembered everything clearly until we found the silver crystal."

"Ok, so tell me why you've found me again and ruined my career?"

"I need that locket. Somehow, I feel it is vital that we find everyone and get this show on the road."

"But there are no threats."

"Not yet….but that doesn't mean there won't ever be. The future is fading Luna, I feel it in my heart. Serenity called to me in a dream. Its up to us to save the future."

"How old were you when I found you?"

"I was 14. I'm 22 now. That's a lot of years to catch up to. It might be hard to locate all the girls…but Darien…"

"You love him?"

"Yes. With the memories awaken, so is the love. I have to find him Luna. He's my soulmate.."

"Who's this man?" Luna asked, gesturing to a photo of Serena and Greg.

"That's Greg. He's my husband. But it doesn't make sense. How did I end up with Ami's guy?"

"Ami, Sailor Mercury right?"

"Yes. Greg is a holder of a rainbow crystal. He and Ami are supposed to end up together."

"Perhaps Ami ended up with Darien?"

"I try not to think that way."

The conversation was inturrepted by a telephone ringing.

"Hello?" said Serena

"Yes, is this Mrs. Lewis?" Said the lady

"This is she, how can I help you?"

"I'm just calling to remind you of your hair appointment."

"Oh yes that's right, I'd completely forgotten. Thank you." Serena said as she hung up the phone. "Crap…"

"What is it?" asked Luna

"I have a highlighting appointment, I can't blow it off, I've been waiting weeks to get in the schedule. Well you'll have to come with me. Here get in the bag."

"I will not get in that death trap again."

"Oh come on, you can stick your head out this time."

"Fine, but you better buy me the best cat food."

"Don't worry, I'll get you Sheba and feed it to you in a crystal dish by spoon."

"Now don't get smart with me young lady."

"Oh…it's just like old times isn't it Luna."

"I think the bearded lady was better mannered."

"Now that really hurts…I think I'll have to buy you nine lives now."

"Don't you dare….I'll run away."

Serena just laughed as she hailed a cab.

The Rogers-Leigh Hair Salon was packed with gossipy rich ladies. It smelled of expensive hairspray and a mix of 50 perfumes. This was her first time at this salon, it costed a pretty penny, but it was part of her birthday present from Greg. He always tended to buy her anything. How could she bear to break his heart like this? She was next in line, when she heard a familiar voice gossiping in the chair beside her…there in front of her was the golden goddess of love. "Mina Rogers?"

----

AN: Ok…..so its shaky so far….but I've got big plans for it….as soon as it gets rolling. But that is up to you people…..tell me what you think please.


	3. Mina

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, I didn't own it in the past, nor will I in the future. So I guess there's that fantasy…now for Gerard Butler and cheese…COUGH

"Mina Rogers?" Serena asked tentatively

"Yes, I'll be with you in just a moment." Mina said, doing the finishing touches to her current customer.

"Well isn't this convenient" Serena said to herself.

"What is?" Luna hissed

"Sailor Venus is going to be doing my hair…" Serena said as she moved towards the styling chair.

"Oh wow, she is beautiful…are you sure she isn't the moon princess?" Luna teased.

"Ok Luna, you are treading on a thin thread. Now stay in this bag and don't say a word." Serena said a little too loudly, then looking at the people around her and shrugged. "I meant don't make a sound of course." She reassured the people around her.

"Mamm? I'm ready for you now." Said Mina to the strange woman with balls on her head. "Now what is it you had in mind for today?"

"Oh I'm in for a highlighting." Said Serena

"Ok, what kind of color were you wanting?"

Serena actually had some sort of pink in mind, but this was before waking up realizing she was someone else entirely. She looked at her blonde tresses and closed her eyes. In her mind she saw herself in a regal gown with hair of white. "_Hmmm…I think white will be a little too much._" She thought. "I want it to be some very light blonde. But not white, but just a very pale blonde."

"Ok I see what you mean. With hair of your length, this could take a while."

"I have all day."

Serena sat in silence for a few minutes as Mina stuck the tinfoil strips in her hair. Somehow, she had to get Mina to believe what she had to tell her. But perhaps Mina could help her out in other things. This is a popular place, she must get lots of people in here.

"Er…Ms. Rogers?" Serena asked

"Yes?" Mina answered

"Have you ever heard of a Dr. Darien Shields?"

"Hmmm…I don't think I have—is he related to Dr. Ami Shields?"

"Ami Shields?"

"Yes, she's a surgeon at the hospital here. I do her hair."

Serena sat in silence after hearing this. _"Could Ami have ended up with __Darien__? But that doesn't make sense. But wait, I'm with Greg…no it couldn't be…could it?"_

"OH!" Mina exclaimed. "I have heard of him! He's married to Mrs. Shields. She talks about him all the time…I must have spaced."

"Really?" Serena said tentatively

"Yep. I remember now, I did her hair for her wedding."

Serena felt like she was going to cry.

And later, when Mina had set Serena in a private room for her color to set in, she did.

"Oh Luna, how could he have married Ami! I always knew that Ami had a crush on him, but I _never_ thought that Darien had any feelings for her!"

"Serena, are you sure that it's the same people?"

"No I'm sure, it would make sense in a way. I married Greg…Ami was supposed to marry Greg. She did….I was her maid of honor."

"Serena dear, all hope isn't lost. Think about it this way, it's not like you are free to go after Darien yourself. You also took a vow of marriage that you must honor. The world is safe, can't you go on living happily like you were?"

"But I can't Luna…not with what I know now. Greg and I could never have the kind of love that Darien and I would have. And what about the future Luna? I turn 22 in three and a half months….I'm supposed to give birth to Rini at the age of 22."

"But you said you were already 22?" Luna asked quizzically

"Well technically my body is 22 already….I'm sorry. I've been doing it that way for years."

"Ok so back to what you were saying. We've got 6 months to get you and Darien together."

"Oh something will happen before then."

"What do you mean?"

"Something evil has it's fingerprints on whatever has gone on here. And whomever it is is very intelligent. Wait a few years to attack and then everyone will be off guard, the planet is completely unguarded. Perhaps I'm not the only one who has had dreams?"

"Are you saying that perhaps the other scouts have had dreams of a life they never knew?"

"I don't know…it's a possibility."

"Dreams?..." Said Mina from behind them.

Luna and Serena whirled around. They never realized that someone had stepped back into the room. _"I wonder how much she heard," _thought Serena.

"Your cat talks, and she has a bald spot on her forehead." Mina stated

"Mina, have you had any dreams that you were someone else?" Serena asked

"Everybody does." She said defensively

"No, dreams of someone real. Did you ever dream that you were a super heroine named Sailor Venus? And you fought beside another woman named Sailor Moon?" Asked Serena

"How do you know all this?"

"Because it's me, Sailor Moon. The dreams are real, they just haven't happened yet."

Mina took a step forward as a flashback to one of her dreams came to her….

_"Are you really Sailor Venus?" asked Sailor Moon_

_"Yep" Replied Sailor Venus_

_"Wow! I've been waiting my whole life to meet you!" Said Sailor Moon_

The flashback faded and in front of her was the same girl in her dreams, except she looked older. But her eyes….her eyes were the same blue. "So it's all true?"

"Yes, you really are Sailor Venus." Said Luna.

"I think I have someone you might want to meet." Said Mina.

"Who?" asked Serena.

"I have a cat, his name is Artemis. Now he's never talked to me…but he has that same bald spot." Said Mina, unsure if she should reveal this information.

"Artemis!" exclaimed Luna

"_Yes little friend, your other half is out there too. Your future depends on me." _Thought Serena, picturing the little family Luna and Artemis would have. "Do you think you could rinse my hair out now?"

"Oh! Gosh I'm so sorry…that's what I'd come in here to do, to get you to rinse your hair. We have to hurry so that it doesn't ruin your hair."

Later, all four of them were sitting in Serena's living room. Luna and Artemis were catching up while Mina attempted to listen. Serena just stared out the window. Darien was out there somewhere, living a happy life with Ami. Why did things turn out this way? Vaguely she tuned into what the others were talking about.

"So you've been living with this girl for 6 years as her pet and you never knew she was Sailor Venus?" asked Luna

"I had my suspicions, but there was never any reason to act upon them." Answered Artemis

"I'm still amazed that my dreams are real. So I'm a princess?" Mina asked

"Of your respective planet, yes. And Serena is the princess you and the other scouts swore to protect all those years ago." Luna answered.

Serena couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Perhaps the Negaverse was finally deciding to attack. "Luna, I'm going to have to start from scratch aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Luna

"If I transformed right now, I'd be in my weakest form, compared to being Eternal Sailor Moon."

"Becoming Eternal Sailor Moon is something that you must earn. So the answer is yes." Answered Luna

"But hopefully, the enemies you will face now will be Queen Beryl and her Generals. And from your memories, we know we can defeat them." Added Artemis

"But not by ourselves, surely?" Piped in Mina

"No, we are going to have to locate the other scouts. Do you have any idea where the other scouts might be?" Luna asked the two girls.

Serena finally turned away from the window and went to face them. "We know that Ami is a surgeon at the hospital…" Serena dropped off, thinking once again about Darien. "Rei is most likely the Head Priestess at her Grandfather's Shrine. Lita…could be anywhere. She could be a chef at a restaurant here, or could own a restaurant. The possibilities are endless."

"Well we won't achieve anything just sitting here will we?" Said Mina, "I say we get off our butts and get out there. Since we know where Ami is, we should get her first."

Luna saw Serena turn back towards the window. "I think we should hold off on Ami for a little bit, we should find Rei."

"Thank you…" Serena murmured softly. "I'm going to go make some tea…" and she left the room, where she could be alone with her thoughts.

After Serena had gone, Mina turned back towards the two cats. "What's her deal with Ami?"

"Ami is married to Darien. Serena is supposed to be married to Darien, he is her soulmate." Answered Luna

"And with the memories she has of what should have been, she has the love she felt for him as well." Added Artemis

"Then who is this?" Mina asked, referring to a photograph of Serena and Greg.

"That is Serena's husband Greg. According to Serena, something is mixed up. She was supposed to end up with Darien and Ami with Greg. Instead it's the other way around." Said Luna

"Oh wow…poor girl." Said Mina and the group drifted into silence…

Serena knew they were discussing her. It didn't matter anyway. It was almost too late to have a future with Darien. The little time they had was running out. If they didn't get out there now, then they didn't stand a chance. And she still wasn't sure on being Sailor Moon, after all, she'd never been Sailor Moon physically. How would her body take it? She wasn't the 14 year old anymore. She was nearly 22. Of course there was still the method of retrieving the silver crystal. The rainbow crystals were only shards…the silver crystal formed from her tear when Tuxedo Mask died for the first time. "How am I supposed to do this? I am way out of my league…"

_"Serenity…"_

"Wha? Who's there?" Serena asked

_"Serenity…"_ the voice continued

"That voice…I know it. I heard it in my dream…" Serena closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Darien…"

And in a shimmering light, the form of a man began to materialize. He was tall and elegant. Serena opened her eyes, and there in front of her stood Darien's future self, King Endymion. "Are you real?"

"_I'm real Serena. But I won't be for much longer."_

Serena closed her eyes once again and began to shudder. Her tears began to flow freely now. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do…I can't do this alone—" but she was cut off by his hand caressing her face. Urgently, she grasped his hand in hers. To feel that touch again…

"_But you are not alone Serena."_ He said, motioning towards the living room. "_They will always be by your side. They believe in you. Do you believe in you?" _He asked her.

"But it's so hard!" Serena whined, "Why must everything be so hard?"

_"Serena, life isn't supposed to be easy. Life is challenging so that you don't forget to live."_

"I'm afraid to live. When I live, others die."

Endymion placed his hands upon her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Serena could feel the heat from his body. She laid her head upon his shoulder and let her tears consume her.

Endymion combed his fingers through her hair and tried to quiet her tears. _"A great woman told you something thousands of years ago. Can it be so easily forgotten?"_

"What are you talking about?" Serena said between tears

_"We all have a star in our heart. Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of tear and the darkness will grow and start to attack, consuming the light. Serenity, you must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls. That is your most important mission, Serenity..." _

"My mother told me that, back in the Moon Kingdom. I was only 4 or 5, but I remember…" Serena said and looked up at him.

Endymion smiled at her. Serena stared up at him. Those eyes…so much like Darien's', but so different. There was sorrow in these eyes, depths of sorrow that only one person could understand. "So that is why you love her so unconditionally."

Endymion looked confused. "_What do you mean?"_

"I remember how I used to wonder why Darien would love a person like me. A klutz, a ditz, a flake… But now I see. I was the only one who could understand his loneliness."

Endymion didn't move as Serena reached up and slowly pulled the mask away from his face.

"_I will always love you Serena. And now the time for Sailor Moon to be awakened has come. Sailor Moon is needed…"_

Serena nodded, understanding.

Endymion slanted his head to one side. "_So lovely you are and will always be."_ And he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers.

It felt like an angel's feather against her lips, and then he was gone. It was almost as if he'd never even been there. It would have seemed like a dream for her if it weren't for his mask which she held in her hand.

"Serena? How's that tea coming?" Mina asked, walking into the kitchen. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the object Serena held in her hand.

"It's a token of trust. He's counting on me. I can't, I won't let him down." Serena said with her face pointed towards the sky. Then she looked towards Mina. "Are you ready to do this thing?" and she grinned.

"I'm ready if you are." Answered Mina

Serena motioned for Mina to follow her. "Luna, could I have my locket? It's time we got on the move, something bad is about to go down."

Luna did a flip in the air and Serena's first locket fell into her hands. Serena closed her eyes and felt a flutter of nervousness. "MOON PRISM POWER!" The transforming felt a little odd to her, but she remembered that it did take some getting used to. "Gosh, I'd forgotten how short these skirts were" She said as she attempted to pull it down.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina followed behind her. "Now you guys are going to have to help me out here. Unlike Serena, I just had dreams, I never got the actual memories."

"Just remember that your power is Venus Crescent Beam Smash" said Artemis, "And please don't try it out here." Artemis knew how Mina's mind worked.

"Luna, do you think that Darien will become Tuxedo Mask now that I've become Sailor Moon? Serena asked

"I don't know Serena, but if he doesn't, you have to promise me you won't get discouraged" answered Luna

"I promise Luna. Now come one, someone is in trouble…I can sense it." Said Serena as she motioned towards the door.

…In the Meantime…

"I'd like a ham hoagie sub and—" Darien broke off.

"Sir?" asked the clerk at the Subway counter.

_"What in the world?"_ Darien thought. He felt something calling him from within.

"_Tuxedo Mask_" that voice called him…the voice from his dreams. It had been so long since he'd had those dreams. But he didn't have time to stand and think about it, as there was some serious commotion outside.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" shouted Sailor Venus

"What the hell?" stammered a bewildered Jedite.

"How dare you try to ruin this beautiful planet with your evil ways Jedite! I don't know what your plan is, but I'm putting a stop to it right now!" Shouted Sailor Moon

"Damnit! I thought we had taken care of you Sailor Scouts! You aren't supposed to be here!" Said Jedite

"You can't control destiny!" said Sailor Venus

"Well, it's no matter. We will crush you. You see, there are only the two of you…you are really rather weak!" said Jedite

"I believe in the power that is inside me. In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" said Sailor Moon as she got ready to launch her attack.

"You won't get me so easily. Dayoba, take care of these twits. I've got business to handle." Said Jedite as he disappeared. His current Youma, Dayoba, stopped what she was doing and got ready to attack the two sailor scouts.

"See, if I was 14 I would probably be cowardly and crying right now, but I'm older…and I understand my destiny.!" Sailor Moon shouted at the monster.

At about this time, Darien had walked out of the restaurant to watch what was going on. He had a strong urge inside of him to go and help these girls…and he felt drawn to the one in blue. "Sailor Moon" he murmured.

Sailor Moon felt his presence. She turned and looked in his direction. She looked him in the eyes and remembered the mask that Endymion had left with her. _"I will get you back and we will have our life together, I promise you._" And she smiled at him.

Darien connected eyes with the woman. Her eyes looked so familiar, yet not familiar. It was if he knew her. And when she smiled at him, he felt such trust. She was a complete stranger, but he had the urge to know her. _"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." _He thought.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" shouted Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon was so caught up with looking at Darien that she didn't notice that the monster was aiming an attack at her.

Darien didn't have time to think, and acted on pure instinct. He hurled himself out into the battle, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way, the attack scraping his arm.

Sailor Moon made a quick movement to grab her tiara to vanquish this monster, but in her heart she knew that she wouldn't be fast enough. She had to move. But then she didn't have to because a warm body was thrown on top of her. "Darien! What are you doing?"

"How do you know my name?" Darien asked the woman.

Sailor Moon looked into his eyes but then looked behind him, seeing the monster about to attack again. She had to get rid of this pest. "MOVE!" she shouted at Darien, shoving him off of her. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted, propelling her tiara at the monster.

"NOOOOO!" shouted the monster as it dissolved into dust.

Sailor Moon stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees and held her hand out to Darien.

Darien took her hand to help himself up and he asked again. "How did you know my name? Do I know you?"

"No, I'm afraid you don't know me. But I know you…" said Sailor Moon

Darien noted the sadness in her eyes. "How do you know me?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you…you have to figure it out for yourself."

"But how will I figure it out?"

"Sailor Moon! Come on, let's go!" shouted Sailor Venus

Sailor Moon turned her head towards Venus and then back to Darien. "Believe in your dreams. The answer is there." And she acted upon instinct and leaned in to kiss him. It was a peck on the lips, but a kiss just the same.

Darien's lips burned from the contact. He didn't know who she was, or what she was doing, but her voice and touch lingered in his mind long after she was gone.

**AN:** Ok so my batteries are dead in my CD Player (I like the headphones) and since I don't like working in complete silence, I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope I've written enough to really capture your interest and I hope you are sitting there waiting anxiously for the next chapter. I know Serena's birthday thing with Rini isn't right…she's supposed to give birth to Rini on her 22nd birthday….but since this is an altered universe; I think we can let it slide. So anyway, I really want to know if you like this fic so far….so review me


	4. Greg

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I own a piece of cheese, which I carved the shape of Sailor Moon into. But that's about it.

"How do you girls feel?" asked Luna after they had returned to Serena's house.

"I feel real fired up, like I could go run a marathon!" Mina said giddily

"Serena?" asked Artemis

"He was drawn to me Luna. He saved me." Said Serena absently

"Oh was that guy Darien? What a hunk!" Mina stated. This got a chuckle out of Serena.

"See Serena, not all hope is lost." Reassured Luna

"But why didn't he become Tuxedo Mask?" said an exasperated Serena. But there wasn't a chance to answer because there was a key turning into the lock. Serena looked at the clock. "Shit, it's 5 already!" Serena jumped up and looked out the window, seeing Greg's car. She gave a look to the cats that read 'don't make a peep,' and attempted to straighten her hair. "I'll be right back." She said to Mina. She walked out into the hallway where Greg was taking off his suit jacket. Serena wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"Tiring, but overall not too bad, now come here and give me a proper welcome." As he wrapped his arms around her and planted his mouth firmly upon hers.

Serena only went along with it so not to arouse his suspicion. In her heart, she felt like she was betraying Darien, but in her mind she knew that she wasn't the one doing the betraying. Someone had betrayed her, but whom? "Come here, I want you to meet someone." And she took his hand to lead him into the living room.

"Did you put some color in your hair? I like it." Greg said as he was lead into the other room.

"Greg, this is my new friend Mina Rogers." Said Serena, nodding towards Mina.

Mina stood up and reached out her hand. "Hi. Serena is an incredible girl."

"You don't have to tell me that." Greg said as he looked at Serena. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mina."

"You too." Said Mina

"Mina will be joining us for dinner, that is, if she doesn't have anything planned?" said Serena.

"No, I'm free." Answered Mina

"Great! I hope you like Lasagna. I'm going to go put it in the oven. Do you want to come Mina?" asked Serena

"Sure, I love watching homebodies in the kitchen. I usually watch the food channel at 6."

"I'm going to go change out of these work clothes." Said Greg as he squeezed Serena's hand before he left the room.

"How can I bear to break his heart?" Serena murmured after he'd gone.

Mina looked at Serena with sympathy. "Come on," she said, nudging her towards the kitchen, "I'm sure you've got some chocolate around here somewhere."

There was complete silence for about 10 minutes. Serena was busy chopping up cucumbers while Mina flipped through the channels on her kitchen TV. She could vaguely hear Greg typing on his computer. She noted that the cats were napping on a pillow in the corner. _"It must have been a tiring day for them; it was a tiring day for all of us." _Serena thought. Mina had finally settled on a channel, it sounded like a talk show. Nothing registered into her mind until she heard a name. "_Our next guest will be award-winning chef, Lita Sanders, who is here to publicize her new cookbook, Empire Tastes…_" and the voice continued. But Serena couldn't hear anything but the buzzing in her ears. She was almost afraid to turn around, afraid that it might not be real. But it was. There on Serena's little white TV was Lita. The cucumber and knife fell from her hands, startling the cats.

"Serena?" asked Mina

"It's Lita!" said Serena, touching her face on the TV screen, as if she was touching her for real.

"Oh wow, I do remember seeing her in my dream. But how are we supposed to get to her?" wondered Mina

"I don't know, but we have to get her somehow." And they drifted into silence, listening to Lita's voice.

_"Yes it's a book that shows you how to make these delicious meals with very little ingredients. And it's very healthy too…Yes it's 15.99 and it should be in all the bookstores…I'll be doing a book door starting immediately…I'll be in __Manhattan__ at The Book Depot on the 5th…"_

"That's IT!" exclaimed Serena, startling the cats again. "She'll be here in Manhattan in 4 days. We've got to be in that bookstore, and if we're lucky, she'll have had dreams too."

"But she's big and famous, she's not going to believe us." Argued Mina

"Oh yes she will. Don't worry, I've got a plan. But first we need to find Rei. If we can get Rei in on this, it will be 3 against one. And if she doesn't believe us, we'll just have to kidnap her."

"We can't kidnap her Serena!" exclaimed Mina

"What in the world are you girls shouting about? Kidnapping? Serena, what are you into?" said Greg, finally entering the kitchen.

"_Is it that time already?" _thought Serena. Serena gave a quick look upwards and rubbed her fingers against the mask that was in her pocket.

"Maybe I should go?" Mina asked, getting up to leave.

"No! Please stay, Mina I need you." Serena pleaded. Then she looked back at Greg and the look in his eyes. He was afraid of what she was about to say. "Maybe you should sit down Greg."

"Serena…" he started.

"No Greg, just sit down and listen." "_Please give me strength." _She silently prayed to her future self. "Greg, did you ever feel like you were meant for something else? Like your destiny was something else entirely?"

"I don't know what it is you are saying Serena, but I don't like it." Greg said.

"Greg, I never wanted to hurt you…" and she drifted off as Greg put his head in his hands.

"Why are you doing this Serena? Are you not happy? Is it something I've done? Just tell me how I can fix this and—"

"No, it's nothing that you've done. Please don't think that any of this is your fault, because it's not. It's my fault."

"Serena—" he started again.

"Greg, I will always treasure what we've had. But I don't deserve you, you deserve so much more than what I can give you."

"You rip my heart out, and you tell me it's because I deserve better!"

"Greg—"

"No. I want a reason Serena." He stood up abruptly, making Mina gasp. And in a flash he had Serena pinned against the refrigerator. "I want a _real_ reason Serena. Is there someone else?"

Serena had never seen Greg get angry, and for a few moments she was actually afraid. "_He was one of Beryl's shadow warriors after all…"_ she silently thought.

"Well is there!" he demanded

"Yes and no…" Serena said

"Yes and no! What kind of answer is that Serena!"

"I **don't** _know_!" Serena now was in turn getting angry. "Greg, you're hurting me!" referring to his grip on her arms.

"Let's calm down now Greg." Mina said from across the room

"**You** stay out of this _Mina_!" Greg shouted in her direction

"Ok that is **IT" **Serena said. "You can talk trash to me, but not to my friends Greg!" and she pushed him off of her and he tumbled to the floor.

Now Greg was the one with fear in his eyes. He'd never seen her get angry or display any sort of body strength. His anger began to drift away and all that was left was the hurt. "I've never seen this side of you Serena…it's like you are a completely different person."

Serena sighed and knelt down on the floor beside him. "I am a different person Greg. And it's nothing you did or could have avoided. You may think I'm crazy now, but I had a dream…" she drifted off and took his hand in hers. "You aren't meant for me Greg, and I wasn't meant for you. If you reach deep down within your heart, you'll see that what I'm saying isn't a lie. The only hurt you feel is the hurt of losing something you were so used to having. You loving me is nothing but a force of habit. Can you think back to middle school? I was a ditz, you were a genius…there is no way that we would have ever worked out." She just sat there holding his hand while he stared into space. She looked to Mina after a few minutes, because she was at a loss of what to say.

"You're right." He finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "It's not heartbreak that I feel, it's more like the feeling you got when you were a child, when you were told you couldn't have something, and it just made you want it more. Sure it hurts right now, but with time I'm sure it will fade to a dull memory." And he patted her head and gave her a weak smile.

Serena smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Greg, if it felt so great and you wanted it so bad to be with the wrong one, imagine what it will feel like when the right one comes along."

Greg smiled again. "Serena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!"

"What brought this on? I know you mentioned a dream…"

Serena looked towards Mina and the cats, unsure if she should divulge this information. But she decided to go with her gut… "I had a dream. Only it wasn't a dream, not really. Greg, did you hear of a disruption today, of a monster and some super heroines in sailor outfits?"

"You're Sailor Moon?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know why I didn't see it before, your resemblance is very obvious once it's right in front of your face."

"But you see, I was supposed to be Sailor Moon at the age of 14, not 21. So everything is shifted and turned upside down. I wasn't supposed to marry you, my destiny is with Darien. And you…you had a gift. You could see the future…"

"I've always had that gift, and in a way, I guess I saw this coming…I just didn't want to believe it. But today when I came home and Mina was here with you…I knew that it was all coming to an end."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you could see the future?"

"I thought that you would think I was crazy."

Serena laughed and kind of looked around the room. "Now who's the crazy one? Greg, do you have any idea why you have that gift?"

"Because you are Sailor Moon?"

"No…this all began over a thousand years ago, back in a time period known as the Silver Millennium. There was a queen and her daughter. The queen was from another part of the galaxy, but took power over the Lunarians, bringing peace and government. The princess was born upon the moon and she had a royal court made up of the other planets in that galaxy's princesses, the sailor scouts. The princess also fell in love with the prince from earth, but such a relationship was frowned up so they had to meet in secret. But the love that they had was strong enough that it would last for thousands of years to come."

"I'm assuming that you are the princess and this Darien guy is the prince?" Greg asked

"Yes" said Serena, her smile reaching her eyes. "Put that peace was not to last, because an evil force known as Metallia wanted to invade. But Metallia couldn't do it alone, so she poisoned the mind of a peasant girl who was in love with the prince herself and was jealous of the princess. Her name was Beryl. She also turned the prince's generals against him, and they are the ones we are fighting now. But Beryl had 7 shadow warriors who reeked havoc upon the moon kingdom. Queen Beryl sees the moon princess alone and attempts to attack and kill her, but she her attack was thwarted by the Prince Endymion. Endymion and Beryl fought until she killed him. The princess felt so much sorrow that her love was dead, that she killed herself. Queen Serenity saw all of this and knew that it was too late to save the moon kingdom, but she could save their souls. So with the power of the silver crystal, she sent all of the moon inhabitants to be reborn one day where they could live happily and peaceful. And in case the Negaforce should somehow attack once again, she sent the guardian cats to live until they would be awakened if they were needed. Before the princess died, she said a prayer that her and her love would be reborn on the same planet so that they could live happily…but anyway, with the last of her strength, the queen sealed Beryl's shadow warriors into the shards of the silver crystal and they were too reborn. You are a rainbow crystal carrier Greg." Serena finally finished.

"So you are saying that I'm some kind of monster from some time in the past?"

"Yes, but you have a choice now. You can fight with us!"

"I would just turn against you…"

"NO! I won't believe that."

"He's right Serena. Upon retracting the rainbow crystal from his body, he will turn into the shadow warrior he once was." Interjected Artemis

"But you can heal him with the Crescent Moon Wand." And Luna did a flip in the air and the wand fell into Serena's hands.

"Your cats…can talk?" asked Greg in disbelief

"Yeah…I guess I should have mentioned that," said Serena, scratching her head.

"But is Greg in any danger now?" Mina asked

"No, at least I don't think so. Zoisite is the one who retrieved the rainbow crystals…" and she drifted off, remembering how Tuxedo Mask battled to get the rainbow crystals to know his own past. "But Jadeite is the one we're dealing with right now."

"Luna, is it possible to retrieve the silver crystal without the rainbow crystals?" asked Mina.

"The crystal was always inside of me," Interjected Serena. "The rainbow crystals are immaterial to it. It formed from a tear I shed over Darien's death."

"So we could avoid the whole rainbow crystals deal if we were to get it before that time came? Isn't that what we are saying?" asked Mina.

"I'm not sure…Beryl would still want her Shadow Warriors. But It's highly possible to avoid that whole ordeal, in fact we should try to make that so. But I don't know how we would retrieve the Silver Crystal." Said Luna.

"I think we need to find the other girls first before we try to figure that one out." Said Serena, with sadness in her eyes.

-----

Darien sat at his computer desk, still tasting her lips on his own. He didn't know who that girl was, but now she was forever born in his mind. He looked at his life with Ami, and how unhappy it was. He remembered that day she told him that she was pregnant. What a laugh that was. He'd decided to marry her under false pretenses, she taking advantage of his pride and responsibility.

A week after they had been wed, she told him that the test was wrong that she wasn't really pregnant. So why didn't he just get it annulled right then and there? That question still burns in his mind to this day. He didn't have any parents that would disown him for doing so….perhaps it was because he loved Ami's mother. She was like a mother to him also, she was a doctor too….she was his boss.

Perhaps it was partly fear, if he dumped Ami then his job would dump him. "You are such a dreamer!" he scolded himself for fantasizing about the girl in the short Sailor Fuku. She'd said that he didn't know her, but she knew him. Was she someone that was in love with him in college? He had to admit, he had quite the fangirl base back then. Could she just have been a girl he'd looked over and not at? All this was causing him to get very sleepy…the last vision in his head was of a girl with a crescent mark on her forehead before he drifted off into sleep.

-----

Greg, Serena, Mina, and the cats all surrounded Greg on his computer, each eating the lasagna and salad. "Serena there are a lot of shrines….I need a name!" exclaimed Greg.

"I'm trying to think ok!" retorted Serena. After sitting a few moments in silence, Serena finally burst out. "Hikawa Shrine! Rei is at the Hikawa Shrine….or at least she was." Serena offered.

Greg typed in the information and immediately a image of the shrine popped up, followed by Rei's Grandpa and Rei herself. "It says here that the old man is retired and fully bedrest. Rei is the one in charge of the Shrine."

"Rei had the ability of foresight, she could read fire. It's possible that if she's had these dreams, she's tried to read them. If this is the case, then we won't have to explain much." Said Serena hopefully.

"We'll all go together first thing tomorrow." Said Luna with a yawn. "Right now, I feel quite tired."

"You and me both kitty cat" said Mina as she fell on her back.

"You are more than welcome to stay here, Mina." Offered Serena.

"No I think Artemis and I need to get home, cancel some appointments…that sort of thing."

"Right." Said Serena.

After they all had gone and Luna was curled up on the end of Serena's bed, Serena felt really awkward with Greg. It's not like they had never been intimate, but it was the fact that they once had been intimate that made her squeamish.

"Serena, don't look so worried, I'll sleep in the guest bedroom." Said Greg

"Greg…" she started, but Greg hushed her lips with his finger and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight my princess…" he said as he gathered some clothes from the closet.

After he was gone, Serena breathed deeply. Today had been a big day. She petted Luna on the head before slipping into a t-shirt and climbing into the bed. Tomorrow should be even bigger.

----

**AN: **So sorry guys that it's been like a month since I've posted anything…this isn't as far as I had originally planned this chapter to go, but that just means that the next one will be even longer right?...eh


End file.
